Flor de Loto
by Peachilein
Summary: [U.A] Una flor que florece en el fango, y a pesar de ello, se alza sobre la superficie, fragante e impecable con remarcable belleza. Eso era lo que ella representaba para él. Su flor de loto, que iluminaba la oscuridad de su vida con su presencia...


_Una flor que florece en el fango, y__a pesar de ello, se alza sobre la superficie, fragante, estilizada e impecable con remarcable belleza. Eso__ era lo que ella representaba para él. Su flor de loto, que iluminaba la oscuridad de su vida con su presencia._

**Flor de Loto**

Sumido en sus pensamientos, el hombre continuó mirando a un punto indefinido dentro del pequeño estanque del amplio jardín de su casa. Algunas carpas de diversos colores nadaron pasivamente dentro del agua, contorneando con sutileza las plantas acuáticas de redondeadas y grandes hojas, que sobresalían en la superficie con gracia y belleza. Las pupilas doradas se movieron, siguiendo el movimiento de una hermosa flor rosácea de pétalos cóncavos, que se había desprendido de su hoja flotante. Concentrado en ella, se acuclilló y se mojó sus dedos para tomarla en su mano, queriendo observarla mejor.

Una flor de loto.

Una hermosa flor que nace de entre el fango para abrirse pura y perfecta, aromatizando con su suave perfume el entorno a su alrededor.

—Kagome… —aquel nombre salió apenas como un susurro de sus labios, haciendo saltar su corazón de regocijo con el recuerdo de su imagen.

El viento sopló y meció sus largos cabellos negros como el ébano, llevándose consigo la flor rosada que había estado reposando sobre su mano. Él alzó sus ojos al cielo, siguiendo su recorrido hasta poder apenas distinguirla como un punto oscilante, que desapreció de su vista al pasar enfrente del radiante sol. Sonrió levemente, y sacó de su bolsillo una delicada cadena de oro blanco, adornada con un hermoso colgante en forma de una flor de loto, hecha de perlas y diamantes, muy parecida a la que había sostenido segundos antes en su palma. Un _insignificante_ regalo que había comprado especialmente para ella.

Después de meditarlo por mucho tiempo, finalmente fue capaz de poner sus sentimientos en claro y reconocer a la única dueña de su corazón. Kagome. Aquella jovencita inocente y temperamental, de ojos chocolates tanto expresivos como transparentes, y sonrisa reconfortante, lo habían cautivado desde el primer instante. Ella siempre lo acompañó, inclusive, en los momentos más difíciles de su vida en los que, usualmente, prefería aislarse. Y, sin darse cuenta, ella se convirtió en el centro de su vida, queriéndola mucho más que a una simple amiga. Realmente estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, y hoy, se lo diría cara a cara, y le revelaría su amor por ella.

Su situación con Kikyo, —su primera y ahora ex novia—, había quedado más que aclarada, al igual que todo vestigio de un amor pasado. Era posible que muchos creyesen que ellos aun guardaran algún sentimiento por el otro, pero lo cierto era que, tras separarse por más de cinco años al viajar ella al extranjero, todo ese cariño se fue extinguiendo. Kagome entró a su vida durante ese prolongado lapso, y para cuando Kikyo volvió, ya nada fue igual.

Si en un principio todo había sido confuso, ahora, más que nunca se daba cuenta que Kikyo no era, ni sería, más que una amiga. Fue por eso que había necesitado hablar con ella para dejar en claro sus sentimientos, y no dar más lugar a las malinterpretaciones.

—¡Inuyasha! —Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la repentina entrada de su mejor amigo, quien parecía desesperado por comunicarle algo importante—. La señorita Kagome… —respiró agitado por la falta de aire—, ¡se irá a Italia esta misma tarde!

—¡¿Qué?

Los ojos del aludido se ensancharon con temor y su respiración se entrecortó. Con pasmo, ladeó su rostro hacia su interlocutor y lo miró con incredulidad, como si no hubiese comprendido lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Sango me lo comentó hace unos instantes —indicó el hombre de azulinos ojos y coleta baja—. Ella te vio con Kikyo en la mañana y parece que lo malinterpretó —explicó, basado en sus propias conjeturas y lo dicho por su novia—. Quiere quitarse del medio para que puedas ser feliz junto a ella… No volverá a verte_ nunca_ más…

¿Nunca?

Esa era una palabra muy poderosa y demasiado triste, que se acercaba tanto a la muerte por no haber lugar alguno para la esperanza.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, y un ahogador nudo quemar su garganta, obligándolo a apretar con fuerza sus párpados y ambos puños. Las llamas del dolor y la incertidumbre, al igual que una sensación de soledad, se extendieron por todo su ser, debilitándolo con cada segundo que transcurría.

¡Maldición! Todo por su incertidumbre… ¡Había tardado demasiado en tomar una decisión!

—¡Date prisa o no la alcanzarás! —lo animó su fiel amigo, apoyándolo hasta el último momento—. Su avión sale en menos de una hora —informó para apresurarlo y entonces, Inuyasha pudo reaccionar.

Una pequeña luz de esperanza se alumbró delante de él. ¡Aún podría detenerla!

—Te debo una, Miroku —expuso, mientras sus pasos se alejaban apresuradamente a través del vasto jardín de la mansión.

—De hecho, ya son varias las que me debes —bromeó el hombre, despidiéndose de Inuyasha con un suave movimiento de su mano—. Buena suerte, amigo mío —musitó al verlo desaparecer de su vista, rogando a los cielos que consiguiera llegar a tiempo.

—¿Tú crees que logre retenerla? —preguntó una suave voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Miroku no tuvo que voltearse para saber de quién se trataba, pues la había reconocido mucho antes que hablara. No era difícil darse cuenta de algo tan simple cuando le gustaba alguien. ¿Qué podía decir? Estaba enamorado.

La bella mujer de cabellos castaños se posó a su lado, y siguió con su mirada el camino que había tomado Inuyasha. Su semblante denotaba preocupación, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el oji-azul.

—Debe hacerlo, Sango. Después de todo, ese tonto se ha demorado mucho en aceptar sus sentimientos por la señorita Kagome.

La joven mujer suspiró con pesadez y alivio al mismo tiempo. Realmente no había sido sencillo, sobre todo para su amiga, Kagome, quien había sufrido mucho por la indecisión y testarudez de Inuyasha, y por supuesto, la presencia de Kikyo. ¿Cómo podían complicarse tanto las cosas cuando el hombre finalmente se decidía por ella?

Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien, ahora que ese terco había admitido los sentimientos de su corazón. La verdad era que, esos dos no podrían vivir el uno lejos del otro, y sería realmente triste, si no terminaban con un final feliz.

Quizás, sería conveniente intervenir esta vez…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Tratando de no torturarse más con los miles de recuerdos, que invadían involuntariamente su mente con imágenes de su amor imposible, la joven de azabaches cabellos se sacudió, una vez más, su cabeza. Cansada, soltó un prolongado suspiro y dejó caer, derrotada, sus hombros hacia adelante, queriendo convencerse a sí misma, que su decisión era la mejor, aunque su dolido corazón renegara de ella.

—Inuyasha… —suspiró con pesar, aferrándose a su cartera, la cual reposaba sobre sus piernas.

Durante su prolongado tiempo de espera, se había sentido tentada en huir del aeropuerto, regresar e ir a buscarlo, únicamente para verlo una vez más. Pero, sabía también que, si lo buscaba sólo para despedirse, ya no tendría las suficientes fuerzas para marcharse. Él, seguramente la retendría, sin argumentos válidos para obligarla a quedarse, y eso no era lo que ella realmente quería. ¿Acaso sería egoísta pedir más?

Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, ya no había marcha atrás. Él no la quería, entonces, ¿para qué permanecer a su lado y martirizarse con un amor no correspondido? Sería duro, no lo negaba, pero quizás, con el tiempo, lograría olvidarlo… o eso le gustaría pensar.

—_Atención. Tercer llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo KE5703 Japan Airlines con destino a Roma-Italia, por favor ingresar por la entrada P7… Tercer llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo KE5703 Japan Airlines…_

El repetitivo anuncio para el abordaje del avión, le indicó que había llegado la hora de su partida, por lo que agarró su equipaje y se puso de pie.

—Adiós, mi amado Inuyasha…

Con una sonrisa melancólica dibujada en sus labios, miró sobre su hombro y se despidió de él, deseándole internamente la mayor de las dichas; que fuese muy feliz junto a su querida Kikyo, pues ella ya no sería más un estorbo en su vida.

Agarró su equipaje y se acomodó la cartera en su hombro, dándose el suficiente valor para dar un paso hacia adelante e ingresar por la puerta indicada. Cuando extendió su boleto a la señorita en la entrada, su celular sonó repentinamente, y sólo por un instante, se le cruzó por la cabeza de que pudiera ser Inuyasha, quien, quizás, intentaría retenerla. ¿Sería posible?

Ese esperanzador pensamiento se vino inmediatamente abajo, al leer en la pequeña pantalla del teléfono móvil el nombre del contacto, y rió con decepción antes de contestar.

¡Qué tonta había sido! Inuyasha ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba por irse…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Conduciendo frenéticamente su auto deportivo, atravesó la ciudad a grandes velocidades, pasándose señalizaciones de tránsito y semáforos en rojo, sin contemplaciones ni prejuicios.

¡Tenía que llegar!

Las llantas chillaron sobre el pavimento con el abrupto frenazo, al finalmente alcanzar su destino. Se bajó de su vehículo mal estacionado, —haciendo caso omiso a los insultos de varias personas—, e ingresó rápidamente al aeropuerto. Buscó en los tableros de información los datos de los próximos vuelos y entró en pánico al ver que el avión, que se dirigiría a Roma, estaba a punto de salir. ¡Esto no podía ser!

_«Por mi descuido, perderé lo más valioso que tengo…»_, pensó, afligido.

Desesperado, corrió por los diversos pasillos de la enrome terminal, alcanzando la salida que lo llevaría directamente a la pista de despegue. Por obvias razones, no lo dejaron pasar, siendo detenido por dos guardias de seguridad. Por supuesto que no pensaba rendirse a estas alturas, y terminó golpeando y empujando a los fornidos hombres con tal de pasar. Y lo consiguió.

Logró divisar el avión, alistándose para el despegue, y como si fuese poco, ahora siendo perseguido también como un delincuente. Había sido una fortuna que no le dispararan como tal.

—¡Deténgase, señor, es peligroso! —Advirtió uno de sus persecutores, llamando refuerzos por su intercomunicador—. ¡Ésta es un área restringida! —indicó, aunque al intruso de ojos dorados, no pareció importarle demasiado.

—¡Kagome! —Exclamó Inuyasha, llegando junto a la gigantesca nave, cuyas ruedas habían empezado a rodar sobre la pista—. Por favor… ¡no te vayas! —Rogó con desesperación, esperando que ella lo escuchara—. ¡Quédate a mi lado!... ¡Kagome!... ¡KAGOME! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando ya no pudo correr al mismo nivel del avión, viéndolo finalmente despegar delante de él—. Te… te amo…

Las últimas palabras salieron como un apenas audible susurro de sus labios, ahogándolo no sólo la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones por la agitada carrera, sino la dolorosa opresión que se había formado en su pecho por la pérdida de la mujer más importante de su miserable vida. Esta vez, las lágrimas no se dejaron retener y descendieron libremente por sus mejillas.

Rendido, se dejó caer de rodillas, y fue entonces, cuando los guardias lo alcanzaron y capturaron. Él no opuso resistencia, ni tampoco hizo esfuerzo alguno por defenderse. Ya nada le importaba. Había perdido a la única y más preciada flor, que iluminaba su fangoso jardín con su presencia… la oscuridad de su vida, al ya no estar ella.

—Vamos, muchacho… se ha ido —dijo uno de los guardias, acuclillándose junto a él.

Extrañamente, tras haber presenciado lo sucedido, los hombres no forcejearon con él ni lo castigaron por sus actos. Por el contrario, lo liberaron, dándole, inclusive, algunas palabras de apoyo, y palmaditas en el hombro, mientras era llevado de regreso a la seguridad del interior de las instalaciones aeroportuarias.

Si bien había sido un alivio saber que no tendría que terminar de llorar sus penas dentro de una cárcel, por el otro lado, hubiese preferido ser castigado de alguna manera por ser un completo estúpido. ¡Cómo se lamentaba no haber confesado mucho antes su amor hacia su querida Kagome, sabiendo que la amó desde el mismo instante en que la conoció!

Frustrado y sin energías, se sentó pesadamente en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, descansando su frente en la unión de sus dos manos. Su corazón dolió y un leve gemido escapó de sus temblorosos labios. Un ahogador nudo quemó su garganta, obligándolo a apretar con fuerza sus párpados y ambos puños. Algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas, las cuales ni siquiera intentó reprimir u ocultar, pese a sentirse observado por algunas personas a su alrededor. Simplemente, no pudo controlarlas al embargarlo una sensación de vacío y desesperanza. Pero, sabiendo que ya nada sacaría llorando, hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su evidente congoja. Inhaló profundamente y se secó su humedecido rostro con el dorso de su mano.

Intuitivamente, esculcó el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el delicado collar de oro blanco, adornado con el colgante de la flor de loto, que había pensado darle a su querida Kagome a manera de declaración amorosa.

—¿Por qué tuve que tardar tanto? —Se lamentó, enredando, frustrado, una de sus manos en sus largos cabellos ébanos—. Ya no… ya no la volveré a ver más… —musitó con voz quebrada y temblorosa—; ¿cómo? ¿Cómo se supone viviré sin ella?

—¿Inuyasha?

El hombre abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquella melódica y dulce voz femenina a su lado. Su corazón no pudo evitar latir con rapidez con el sólo pensamiento de que fuera Kagome, quien le hablaba. Negó con su cabeza y desechó rápidamente aquella fugaz, pero esperanzadora idea. Era imposible de que fuese ella. Vio su avión despegar…

—Debo estar enloqueciendo —se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo con ironía—, incluso estoy escuchando su voz.

—Inuyasha…

Otra vez aquel timbre tan añorado que, aparentemente, no quería salirse de su cabeza. Sin embargo, se había escuchado tan real, que no pudo evitar alzar su mirada esta vez, encontrándose, sorpresivamente, con la figura femenina, que hacía enloquecer sus sentidos. Debía estar alucinando…

—¿Ka-Kagome? —dijo dubitativamente, inseguro de la aparición que tenía enfrente. Casi por inercia, se levantó de su asiento y con cierta cautela, estiró su mano hacia el rostro de la mujer, picando, levemente, su mejilla con el dedo. No, no era un sueño. Ella estaba allí, a su lado—. ¡Kagome!

La fuerza con la que la abrazó fue tal, que casi la deja sin respirar por un instante, más por el aire, por el furioso golpeteo de su propio corazón que, probablemente, se igualaba al de él. Estaba confundida. Quizás, preocupada por tan peculiar comportamiento, pues Inuyasha no era precisamente la clase de persona que demostrara abiertamente ese tipo de debilidad. Aquel arrebato "afectivo" tan sólo le demostraba que algo andaba mal. Sin embargo, no podía negar que ser estrechada entre los brazos del hombre que más amaba, era una sensación maravillosa.

—¡Pequeña tonta! Me asusté tanto… Creí… creí que te perdería para siempre… —murmuró, aún perdido en aquellas sensaciones de aflicción, que habían querido hundirlo en el más profundo de los abismos.

Él, parecía tan frágil e indefenso en esos momentos. Su cuerpo, incluso, temblaba, al igual que su voz. Y, de un momento a otro, lo escuchó suspirar aliviado, como si le hubiesen quitado una pesada carga de encima.

—Inu…yasha… —decir su nombre, no fue una tarea fácil, mucho menos cuando él hacía cosas arrebatadas como éstas—. ¿Por qué tu…?

—Te amo.

Una declaración clara, firme y definitivamente inesperada. Su voz ronca, cargada de pasión y un sentimiento que no creyó posible ni en sus más locos sueños, la estremeció por completo; además de haberla tomado desprevenida.

—¿Eh? —no había sido la más inteligente de sus respuestas, pero había sido la única que logró articular de su boca. Aún no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

El oji-dorado inspiró hondamente, notando como el nudo que se había formado en su garganta desaparecía, dándole las suficientes fuerzas y el valor para mirarla a los ojos chocolates, que ahora lo observaban con confusión y expectativa. Sonrió ante la imagen, y decidió concluir lo inevitable. Porque sabía, que si no lo hacía ahora, se arrepentiría toda su vida.

—Sé que fui un tonto por no habértelo dicho antes, pero… ante el hecho de perderte, creí que enloquecería —se sinceró con ella, exponiendo fluida y libremente sus sentimientos por primera vez en su vida—. Te necesito, y no pienso dejarte ir por mis errores. Por eso… —con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, el hombre extendió su puño cerrado hacia la mujer, y colocó su contenido en la palma de ella, haciendo la declaración más importante de su vida—: Kagome, ¿quieres ser mi flor… para siempre?

La azabache retuvo la respiración cuando los dorados orbes de Inuyasha se clavaron en los chocolates de ella de manera atrapante e hipnótica… él la miraba de una forma tan cálida… tan ferviente y tan amorosa… con tanta añoranza… Con la sensación de miles de mariposas revoloteando en el interior de su estómago, y su corazón latiendo locamente como si estuviese en una maratón, observó la palma de su mano y sonrió ante la imagen del hermoso regalo. Sólo él, habría podido darle algo tan significativo.

Sin embargo, su mente aún le daba cabida a la duda.

—¿Qué hay de Kikyo? —preguntó, ciertamente inquieta—. Pensé que ustedes…

—Lo malinterpretaste —aclaró el hombre, rápidamente, interrumpiéndola y entendiendo a lo que ella se refería—. Si me viste con ella esta mañana, es porque quise hablarle sobre mis sentimientos… hacia ti.

La sensación de un baldazo de agua fría sobre ella la dejó sin palabras, llenándola de vergüenza por su ingenuidad, y ciertamente, por idiota. Ahora comprendía mejor que nunca la importancia de preguntar antes de actuar.

—Yo… soy una tonta.

—Oh, sí que lo eres —afirmó Inuyasha, sonriendo divertido, únicamente para provocarla. Verla hacer pucheros, le parecía adorable.

—¡Oye! —reclamó. No era precisamente la respuesta que había esperado de él; por lo menos le hubiese gustado que la defendiera de su propia afirmación con palabras más "dulces"—. ¿Así es como me demuestras tu…?

Fue algo difícil seguirle reprochando, sobre todo cuando, repentinamente, los labios masculinos se posaron con fuerza sobre los suyos para acallarla.

Los ojos de la azabache se ensancharon con sorpresa ante aquel brusco, pero sublime contacto. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que ni siquiera se percató del momento en que el hombre la tomó posesivamente de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, de tal manera que sus cuerpos pudieran sentir el calor del otro.

Perturbador y provocativamente seductivo.

Un beso ardoroso, apasionado y desesperado, que contenía, más que nada, un amor irrefrenable que había permanecido retenido dentro de los corazones de ambos. Inuyasha se sintió finalmente liberado, despertando en él aquel deseo de absoluta pertenencia. Un tacto tan ansiado, imposible de mantener encerrado cuando dos almas se reclamaban mutuamente con anhelo.

¡Cómo se arrepentía el no haberle confesado su amor mucho antes! Se sentía como en el mismo paraíso. Él la amaba con toda el alma. Tanto tiempo perdido, que no comprendía cómo había tardado tanto, debiendo amarla, a su Kagome, toda la vida…

La escuchó suspirar, y creyó estar perdido. Por su propio bien, y el de ella, permitió que su mente volviera a tomar el control de su cuerpo, antes que perdiera la cabeza y se dejara dominar por sus bajos instintos. ¡Estúpidas hormonas! Se rendían demasiado fácil ante los encantos de la pequeña mujer. Además, ¡se encontraban en un lugar público!

Por lo tanto, con algo de esfuerzo, aquel fogoso beso, se fue convirtiendo paulatinamente en una dulce, delicada y suave caricia, calmando también el alocado palpitar de sus corazones, sacándolos de aquel maravilloso momento de ensueño en el cual se habían sumergido.

Simplemente perfecto.

Se miraron con intensidad a los ojos y se sonrojaron entre sonrisas.

Algunos murmullos de varios espectadores de la romántica escena los pusieron un poco nerviosos, pero sobre todo a Inuyasha, quien no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, y a consecuencia de ello, se había descuidado. Ahora, sentía sus mejillas arder de la pura vergüenza. Y claro, como no supo qué más decir, decidió que sus reflejos actuaran por él, casi arrancando el collar de oro blanco de las manos de Kagome.

Por supuesto que la joven mujer se había sorprendido por el brusco movimiento, pero al verlo rodearla y percibir el tacto de las masculinas manos sobre su cuello, supo que él únicamente deseaba ponérselo. ¡Realmente era un hermoso regalo!

—Esta flor florece en el fango, y a pesar de ello, se alza sobre la superficie, fragante, estilizada e impecable con remarcable belleza —explicó Inuyasha, refiriéndose al colgante del collar, una vez terminada su labor—. Esta flor, simboliza la pureza, en medio de la inmundicia. Nos inspira a salir adelante y lograr nuestras metas, sin importar que tan difícil se vea el camino hacia ellas. —Rodeó a la joven mujer, posándose frente a ella nuevamente y alzó su barbilla hacia él—. Eso es lo que tú representas para mí, Kagome. Mi flor de loto…

De acuerdo, eso había sido lo más cursi que hubiese podido decir en toda su vida. Pero así estaban las cosas, y eso era lo que él sentía. Lo curioso de todo era que, él, siendo tan torpe con las palabras, ¿cómo había logrado articular algo tan _sensible_? Keh, definitivamente esa _niñita_ lo había cambiado, y por los gestos de asombro e ilusión que se habían dibujado en su rostro, podía presumir que lo había hecho muy bien. Su pecho se infló con orgullo.

—¡Inuyasha!

Como un golpe, el corazón del hombre dio un enérgico latido, llegando a faltarle, inclusive, el aire, por el repentino y efusivo abrazo de Kagome. No se lo había esperado. La euforia y emoción con la que ella había pronunciado su nombre, lo había llenado de una inigualable dicha. ¡Era correspondido!

Ahora, únicamente quedaba una duda rondando en su cabeza...

—Kagome… —dijo suavemente, y ella alzó sus brillosos ojos chocolates hacia él—. ¿Cómo hiciste para volver? Yo vi el avión despegar y… —meditó unos instantes—, estoy seguro que no me equivoqué.

—Oh, ahora que lo mencionas —la azabache se separó de él y sacó de su cartera un pequeño bolsito de tela y se lo extendió a Inuyasha—. Esto es para ti, espero que te mejores pronto.

—¿Qué… qué es esto? —preguntó dudoso, revisando el contenido—. ¿Fruto del dragón y Ginseng?

—Miroku me dijo que tu… eh… que tu colón corría peligro de atrofiarse por estreñimiento crónico, y que ningún doctor había encontrado el remedio adecuado —explicó de la forma más natural, y por supuesto, preocupada—. Mi abuelo me obsequió esto para el viaje, "por si acaso", pues dice que en el extranjero no hay, y pensé que a ti te serviría más.

Una notoria vena palpitante apareció en la sien de Inuyasha. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza, y uno de sus puños se elevó a la altura de su rostro, mientras imaginaba el cuello de su _querido_ amigo, siendo estrangulado por él. Kagome era tan buena y TAN ingenua que se creía cualquier cosa, incluso, para dejar de viajar por él. Y, aunque Miroku lo hubiese ayudado a retenerla, ¡¿no se le pudo ocurrir una excusa que fuese menos vergonzosa que esa?

_«¡Voy a matar a ese idiota!» _

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¿No crees que fuiste algo… extremista?

La incauta pregunta de su bella novia lo hizo sonreír con diversión.

—¿Tú crees que hubiese sido más efectivo decir que Inuyasha tuvo un ataque de diarrea aguda y que había sido hospitalizado? —inquirió, aparentando una postura meditabunda.

—Si Inuyasha se entera, considérate muerto.

—Al contrario, Sango. Ese ingrato deberá agradecerme por ayudarlo. Después de todo, la señorita Kagome se hubiese marchado para siempre de no ser por mí, y él no hubiese podido hacer nada —dijo, orgulloso de su hazaña.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues explícaselo a él —mencionó la castaña, viendo un conocido automóvil estacionarse frente a la entrada de la casa, e instantes después, al enfurruñado conductor de ojos dorados bajarse de éste. No había demorado nada en regresar—. Parece bastante molesto…

—¡MIROKUUU!

Bien, quizás, debía retractarse de sus propias palabras confiadas, pues ese grito sólo podía significar problemas.

El oji-azul respingó del susto, no sólo por la amenazante voz ronca de su amigo, sino también por su rostro contraído, que denotaba mucho enojo. Sintió el frío sudor recorrer su espalda. Inuyasha parecía un furioso toro a punto de cornear a un indefenso torero.

—Si quieres vivir… ¡corre! —le sugirió Kagome al llegar antes junto a ellos, riendo divertida por la infantil situación. Y Miroku, le hizo caso.

Mientras los hombres se correteaban, el uno con intensiones de dar una golpiza, el otro para salvar su pellejo y "su increíblemente apuesto rostro", las mujeres se abrazaron y se informaron de los últimos acontecimientos, compartiendo juntas la alegría de ser las flores en la vida de sus amados —y a veces inmaduros— hombres.

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Después de mucho tiempo, les vengo a dejar este pequeño One-shot, que surgió tras un reto para una viñeta ^^. Como ven, la viñeta resultó todo un fracaso y terminó en esto xD. Espero que sea de su agrado, pese a lo tonta que pueda resultar la historia ^^'. Como he estado con mucho y agobiante trabajo ya por algún tiempo, mi pobre musa no da para más por ahora xD.

Así mismo, como he ido haciendo con un par de mis historias anteriores, he creado una pequeña imagen que sería la portada para este fic, así que no olviden de pasarse por mi perfil al final para que puedan verla ^^.

Muchas gracias de antemano por leerme y por sus reviews que, sin duda, me alegrarán enormemente *-*.

Cuídense y espero poder recrearlos más adelante con alguna nueva creación.

¡Besos!

Peach


End file.
